


Dark Mark

by hidinginmybones



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Mark, M/M, Mental Illness, voldemort - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidinginmybones/pseuds/hidinginmybones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regulus waits in the safe house for Evan’s return. With each mission, his lover comes back a little more damaged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Mark

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing this pairing, hope you enjoy.

Regulus hears the door open. He knows right away that it’s Evan returning from yet another scarring mission from the Dark Lord. He knows this because the only time Evan leaves this safe house is when the Dark Lord calls him by his mark. Regulus hasn’t yet taken the mark, or more accurately, hasn’t proven himself enough to be offered the mark and as such, he is not in the inner circle. He only goes on select missions as of yet; these ones are not nearly as dangerous as the ones Evan is included in. This fact makes Regulus both jealous and relieved. 

He stands to greet his lover as Evan enters the room but stops short when he sees the madness edging around Evan’s face. His clothing is streaked with blood and his eyes are wide and terrifying. Regulus resists the urge to shrink back. He knows that Evan will never do anything harmful to him, at least he thinks he does. With the way that Evan is advancing on him and the crazed look in his eyes, Regulus isn’t so sure. 

Evan grabs him and pulls him closely to his body. Regulus tries not to think of the blood smeared across Evan’s shirt and its effect on his designer robes. The thought leaves his mind rather quickly when Evan’s mouth is pressed against his and Evan’s hands quickly make their way into Regulus’s robes. As Evan’s fingers make their way into his trousers, Regulus’s breath hitches and he leans further into his lover. “Evan-”

“Don’t,” Evan replies, pressing his mouth back the Regulus’s. “Just don’t.” 

Regulus doesn’t and allows Evan to press him back against the wall and drop his mouth to Regulus’s neck and collar bones. Regulus closes his eyes and tries to forget the blood and the look in Evan’s eyes when he came in. 

It’s been happening more often than not, lately, and it’s making Regulus re-evaluate whether or not he actually wants to take the mark. He had thought he did, but Evan keeps returning streaked with blood and he’s becoming more and more insane with every mission. Evan has always been slightly unhinged, sometimes to the point of pure irrationality but Regulus has been by his side since their first year at Hogwarts and in his bed since the beginning of their seventh. Never before has Regulus worried more for him, cringing every time that Evan’s mark burns. Never before has Evan’s mind been so addled. 

Evan kisses him messily, almost to the point of violence and when he bites down, Regulus tastes the rich tang of blood on his tongue. He moans when Evan drops his lips to his neck once again and allows Evan to press him up against the wall. “Reg, I need to forget,” he says, “make me forget.” 

Regulus nods; he’s intoxicated by the heat of Evan’s breath. He presses their hips together and brings his own hands up finally to rid Evan of his bloodied clothes. It always happens like this, too. Evan returns from a mission, abused to the point of insanity and he needs Regulus to bring him down from it, to make him forget the atrocities that he’d committed. It’s not that Evan cares about muggles, but the fact that he’s the one that’s killing them is certainly taking its effect. Regulus only wishes that his touch can soothe Evan although he knows that it can’t. 

Regulus leads Evan to their rickety bed, pulls Evan down on top of himself and lets Evan do as he wishes to him. By the end, he and Evan both are covered in blood, both from the muggles and Regulus himself. Evan tends to be more abusive during lovemaking now than he ever had been before. Regulus understands though, he knows that after Evan witnesses such horrors, he needs to know that he’s alive, needs to know that Regulus is still living as well. He says that the only way for him to know this is when their blood spills and mingles and when their cocks slide together, slicked with the crimson liquid. After they come down from the intoxicating mix of pain and pleasure, Evan runs his wand over Regulus’s abused body and returns it to its former unmarked state only so that he can do it over and over again until he passes out, exhausted from the activity. At this point, Regulus holds him to his chest and rocks him like he’s a small child. He can’t think of anything else to do to soothe Evan anymore. 

Weeks pass and the madness lurks constantly beneath Evan’s eyes, ever present and never fading. He moves about the safe house like a ghost; he’s so quiet that Regulus barely hears him. Never before have the effects of the missions lasted so long. Usually, Regulus’s Evan returns after a few days and they can continue their lives together. This time, Evan seems haunted and unable to shake the consequences of his decision to become a Death Eater. One night, his mark burns so painfully that he’s forced to apparate away instantly and he doesn’t come back. 

Regulus hears a few weeks later that Evan has been called to the Dark Lord’s side as a constant companion and that he’s not being allowed to return to the safe house, to Regulus, until Regulus takes the mark and agrees to serve only Voldemort for the remainder of his life, no matter how short it may turn out to be. If Regulus agrees, he’s to serve on their most dangerous mission yet. Regulus knows that if he takes the mark, his days will be numbered but he does it anyways. He’d do anything for Evan and this is something that they can share together. If he wants to see Evan again, to share in his lover’s life, Regulus knows what he must do. 

The pain of the spell is so deep that Regulus nearly loses consciousness. It cuts into his pale skin and burns into him like a brand. He tries his best to resist showing the pain that he’s in but ends up screaming into the darkness edging on his vision. When the pain ceases, Regulus feels something damp wiping down his arm. He lifts his eyes to meet those of Evan, who looks grim. “This isn’t something you can take back,” he says quietly. 

“It’s not something I want to take back,” Regulus replies. 

Evan nods and washes away the blood. He knows that what Regulus really means is that he’ll do anything to remain at Evan’s side, even take the mark of a mad man, even murder and torture innocents. Perhaps they share the madness now, perhaps they always had. The only thing Regulus knows is that he and Evan are even more connected now than they had been before, through a dark mark branding them as Voldemort’s loyal servants.

End.


End file.
